Gone
by ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Blake gets stood up by her date. {Bumblebee} {Posted on Ao3 first: ChiakiNanamemes}


**A/N Hey! Its late and I fount a prompt for this so...yeah!**

Blake had been waiting. And waiting. And waiting. She came to the conclusion she had been stood up. Blake and her date had scheduled a date for the night and were supposed to meet at 7, it was now 7:45. Frustrated, Blake got up from her seat in the restaurant and walked out. "How could she do this to me? I got dressed up for nothing!" Blake muttered to herself as she walked home. Suddenly, it started to rain "Oh you mother fucker." Blake stuck both middle fingers up at the sky as she carried on walking in the rain, her hair and outfit getting ruined, this only added to her anger. This was their sixth date and Blake was sure she had fallen for this person but now...now she didn't know. They didn't even bother to text her to say it was over, they just decided to stand her up.

It was a good half an hour walk to Blake's home and she'd already been walking for ten minutes. When she turned the corner to get the main road, she was stopped by a police office. "I'm sorry ma'am, but there's been a motorcycle accident so this whole section is closed off."

"Motorcycle accident you say? How bad..?"

"Well we managed to get one out...the other isn't going to make it. It's a shame, she's a pretty gir."

"I see...Well I really need to get past. This is the only way I can get h-" Blake cut herself off when she spotted it. Blake saw the crash, one of victims was being looked at by the ambulance. She saw the motorcycle, or to be more specific the black and yellow motorcycle. "It can't be..." Blake tried to get past the Officer once more "I told you Miss, you can't go past."

"But Officer, I know that bike. I've been on that bike. Please, I need to know if its her."

"If it's who?"

Blake struggled to find the right word but soon settled for "I need to see if thats my girlfriend that isn't going to make it so please get out of my way." The Officer thought for a moment, and then let her by. Blake ran over the the yellow bike, and sure enough she was right. Her date, Yang Xiao Long, was trapped underneath both motorcycle's with a piece of metal stuck in the side of her neck. "Y-Yang..?" Blake crouched down next to her. "B-Blake...*cough cough* What a-are you...doing here?" Her voice was strained and she was struggling for air. "I thought you stood me up...So I was on my way home...How did this happen?"

"I-I...I was g-going to be late...I went t-*cough*too fast...They c-can't move *cough* the bike without k-killing me..." Yang's eyes were full of unshead tears "I-I'm scared..."

Blake reached out and put her hand on Yang's cheek, tears dripping down her face "You'll be okay...I promise you'll be okay..."

"I can't...s-stay like *cough* this...Breathing is h-hard..." Yang broke out into a coughing fit, blood pouring from her neck and mouth. Blake pulled the ribbon from her head, revealing her faunus trait, and wiped Yang's mouth with the ribbon "I promise...you will survive..."

Yang gave her a small, but sad smile "T-Thanks Blake...I h-have a request..."

"Anything. Tell me what you need."

Yang hesitated for a moment "Get t-them...*cough* to move the bike...I'm in so much pain..."

"But it will kill you!"

"I-Its better than being like this...p-please Blake..."

Blake thought and then slowly nodded, she got up and wiped her eyes. She went over to the firemen that had arrived and told them Yang's request and they agreed. She went back over with them "They said they'll do it..."

"T-Thank you, Blake..."

The firemen got in position to lift the bike off Yang, and once they did she would be gone. Blake stayed as close as she could, quietly sobbing. Once they were ready to lift, Yang spoke up "H-Hey *cough* Blake...Y-You look b-beautiful tonight...I-I love you..." And with that, the bike was lifted and and Yang coughed up more blood, soon choking on it. Blake watched her struggle for air for a good thirty seconds before the gasping stopped. She was gone. Nobody could of done anything to help her, she was gone from the start.

 **A/N Yang died because some of the bike had become lodged in her lung, so when they lifted it off it left the hole. She obviously couldn't breath well to begin with and with that bit extra she just suffocated.**


End file.
